1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of management of computer systems on a network, and specifically to installation of application software on computer systems through a network.
2. Prior Art
Local Area Networks (LANs) have been developed for interconnecting computer systems for communication amongst computer users, for the exchange of data and for the sharing of resources (e.g. printers, facsimile devices, modems and the like). To properly implement and manage a LAN, a LAN administrator is needed. A LAN Administrator's duties may include such functions as registering users to use the Local Area Network, maintaining the shared resources and monitoring the network load. LANs may also be used to manage the computer systems connected to the network.
With respect to management of the computer systems on the LAN, a desirable function for the LAN administrator is to remotely install application software on systems. Moreover, it would be desirable to perform such installations without the presence of the LAN Administrator. However, known techniques for remote installation of software require the writing of scripts outlining the installation procedures. The writing of scripts is a manual, error prone task which must be performed for each system onto which an application is to be installed.
An improved implementation for remote installation of applications by a LAN administrator is the netOctopus.TM. program, available from B&L Impuls Software GmbH. netOctopus operates in an Apple.RTM. Macintosh networked environment. netOctopus provides for the remote execution of installation scripts on systems in which the application software is to be installed. netOctopus utilizes the installer program that accompanies each Apple Macintosh system. However netOctopus merely allows the LAN Administrator to perform the installation across the network, as if they were sitting at the workstation themselves.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a means for automating script generation for remote installation of application software by a LAN Administrator. Further, it would be desirable to provide for such remote installation in a manner that does not require the presence of the LAN Administrator.